Adentrándose en Mí
by Adilay de Capricornio
Summary: ‹ One-Shot / UA ›. El calor dentro de mi corazón era implacable, quemaba como el infierno. Aunque… literalmente, el infierno estaba devorándome. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]


_[One-Shot]_

 **Adentrándose en Mí**

―Shippō―

 **S** ummary: [UA] El calor dentro de mi corazón era implacable, quemaba como el infierno. Aunque… literalmente, el infierno estaba devorándome. [Este fic participa en la actividad: La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror en ¡Siéntate!]

 **A** dvertencias: Tal vez un poco de humor XD.

 **D** isclaimer:

InuYasha © Takahashi Rumiko

Adentrándose en Mí © Adilay Himelric

 **N** otas: Quisiera aclarar que a mí me gustaron los vampiros desde que vi el anime _HELLSING_ y también podría decir que _CREPÚSCULO_ nada más pasó a arruinar lo que yo tanto amaba; fans, no se ofendan, pero _CREPÚSCULO_ es una burla para los buenos vampiros de antaño.

Y ahora me gustaría hacer de esto un reto personal: amar la verdadera esencia de los vampiros, y escribir de ella también.

Datos del reto: Escribir un One-Shot | **Vampiros** _ **.**_ _Transformación_ | Géneros únicos: **Horror,** Supernatural.

Disfruten del fic y si les gustó por favor, comenten y expongan el fic en sus favoritos.

¡Ahora sin más demora, aquí lo tienen!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

― _Si lo resistes, entonces estarás dentro ―le prometió el vampiro._

Con tan solo 13 años, Takahashi Shippō pensaba en morir.

El suicidio era una idea poco atractiva demás de que él no tenía la imaginación suficiente para dejar en claro que sus motivos para dejar de vivir iban más allá de _problemas de adolescentes_. No sufría de bullying, ni escolar ni familiar; tenía buenos padres, tenía una abuela espectacular; sus amigos eran educados y muy morales. Y sus notas en la escuela iban bien. No perfectas pero no tenía problemas.

 _Mis costillas ardían. Mis pulmones escanciaban de aire y mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más pesado…_

Takahashi Shippō era normal.

Tal vez fue eso lo que no le impidió quedarse junto a la escena que haría que cualquier otro en su lugar se mojase los pantalones y saliese corriendo y chillando como una porrista en una película de _Viernes 13_.

Aquella tarde Shippō se había quedado limpiando el aula donde estudiaba, pues era su turno; su otro compañero se había marchado a casa porque tenía una emergencia que atender (su madre cayó de las escaleras y ahora estaba hospitalizada). Y al dejar los productos de limpieza en su sitio para más tarde marcharse a casa, Shippō escuchó a su profesora de inglés, Higurashi Kagome, gemir en el aula de música.

― _No lo soportará… morirá…_

― _Lo soportará…_

 _Y eso haré, puedo hacerlo. Aunque mi corazón palpite tan rápido y duro que sienta que pronto me explotará; aunque mi cuerpo se congele después de hervir como una langosta. Puedo lograrlo._

 _Pero… ¿por qué estoy tosiendo sangre?_

― _¡Shippō!_

Ignorancia e inocencia fueron los factores esenciales que hicieron que el pequeño se encontrase con la imagen más curiosa de su vida: su maestro de música, Inuyasha y su maestra de inglés, Higurashi-sensei, estaban abrazados.

Ellos se odiaban a muerte; peleaban cada vez que se veían con sutileza e insultos indirectos (Shippō no era idiota, sabía bien de lo insoportable que era estar uno con el otro cerca) y por eso mismo le pareció más sorprendente verlos abrazados que el hecho de que Higurashi-sensei estaba mordiéndole el hombro a Inuyasha.

La mochila resbaló de las manos de Shippō. Kagome abrió los ojos perturbada y dejó que Inuyasha se girase con los labios teñidos de rojo. Él también había estado mordiéndola.

―¿Acaso no correrás? ―le preguntó Inuyasha burlón. Pero poco a poco fue desvaneciendo la sonrisa cuando notó que Shippō no se veía perturbado.

―Entonces… ―se vio un poco indeciso―, ¿son vampiros?

 _El calor dentro de mi corazón era implacable, quemaba como el infierno. Aunque… literalmente, el infierno estaba devorándome._

 _Muchas veces leí en los libros de mi padre que los vampiros necesitaban morder el hombro izquierdo de las víctimas porque ahí se encontraba una vena que trasmitía sangre directamente al corazón y como consecuencia, la mejor parte del sabor estaba ahí._

 _Los vampiros pueden decidir si matar a la víctima que mordieron o dejarlo vivir una segunda oportunidad. Muchos decidían matar a su_ almuerzo _, otros no; pero la regla era que si se dejaba vivir al nuevo inmortal, entonces el vampiro debía hacerse cargo de éste hasta que el inmortal cumpliese 100 años de vida vampírica._

 _Algo salía de mi boca, parecía humo negro…_

Inuyasha-sensei le explicó las reglas. Los 100 años de prueba, el dolor que surge al convertir a un mortal a un vampiro (y si tenía mala suerte podría morir), y que a final de cuentas ya no tenía opción ya que había visto a un par de vampiros en el instituto.

―¿Alguien me creería? ―les preguntó Shippō comiendo una barra de chocolate que Kagome le dio para calmar un (supuesto) susto.

―Los Infernales son una peste ―dijo Inuyasha―, ellos se enterarán de ti y no te dejarán libre.

―¿Quiénes son los Infernales?

―¿Acaso Hollywood no te ha enseñado nada? ―reprendió Inuyasha.

―¡Inuyasha! ―el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

―Son los mandamases, el grano en los culos de todos los vampiros, llámalos como quieras ―alzó los hombros―. Así que… ¿quieres jugar a esta versión de la Ruleta Rusa?

Shippō comió el último trozo.

―Pero quiero que sea Higurashi-sensei quien cuide de mí ―pidió Shippō tirando la envoltura en el cesto de la basura.

―¡Sh-Shippō! ―articuló Kagome nerviosa―. Yo… yo no…

―A mí me parece bien ―dijo Inuyasha―, después de todo, Kagome siempre quiso un hijo.

―¡Inuyasha!

―Entonces, ¿qué hago?

 _La boca del estómago me dolía infernalmente, mi cuerpo entero ardía como si en mí se hubiese originado un incendio. Qué alguien lo apague ya…_

―Perfecto, túmbate y deja que Kagome te muerda. Después… solo resiste al dolor ―dijo Inuyasha sonriendo y dejando al descubierto un par de colmillos.

Desprendiéndose de su chaqueta escolar, Shippō se acostó en el suelo y miró fijamente a Inuyasha.

―Antes quisiera hacer una pregunta.

―¿Sí?

―¿No se supone que mueren con la luz del sol? ¿Cómo es que pueden pasearse por los pasillos de la escuela entonces?

Inuyasha le sonrió.

―Se ve que no me entendiste. ¿Por qué crees que debes estar al cuidado de tu _madre_ por cien años? ¿Para cazar humanos? ¿Mariposas? ―se burló―, debes entender que como los humanos, nosotros también hemos evolucionado con los años y hemos tenido que entender cómo funciona nuestro organismo; la luz no afecta a vampiros tan viejos y experimentados como nosotros aunque eso no significa que la luz no nos joda después de algunas horas… por otro lado, un vampiro bebé sería una carnada fácil para el sol.

―Ya veo.

Kagome suspiró y miró a Shippō desde arriba.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Qué dices de tus padres y amigos?

Shippō tardó un poco pero finalmente contestó:

―Estaré muerto por cien años para todos ellos… algún día me arrepentiré, Higurashi-sensei, pero hoy no.

 _La mordida de mi feroz maestra y ahora, madre-vampira fue sin duda alguna mi peor dolor vivido hasta ahora. Sentí cómo un extraño líquido se esparciese por mi organismo y finalmente lo sentí llegar hasta mi corazón para estrujarlo como una esponja llena de agua, dejándose sin aliento por algún tiempo._

 _Y ahora que ya había pasado_ lo peor _, me armé de fuerzas para abrir los ojos y mirar a mis nuevos compañeros vampiros. Fue entonces que me sorprendí al verlos._

Shippō abrió un par de ojos rojizos ante el mundo; tardó un poco pero intentó incorporarse con ayuda de Kagome. Temblaba y sudaba frío. El jovencito suspiró y se pegó a la pared.

―Dolió mucho…

―Nunca te dije que no lo haría ―dijo Inuyasha.

El chico los vio a través de sus cabellos rojizos, Inuyasha-sensei ya no tenía el cabello negro y los ojos oscuros; ahora poseía ojos amarillos y cabello plateado, sus manos tenían garras en vez de uñas y sus colmillos eran muy bien visibles. Higurashi-sensei por su lado poseía ojos azules, pero no azules comunes sino azules turquesas. Su tez era mucho más pálida y al igual que Inuyasha-sensei, Kagome tenía garras en vez de uñas.

―¿Cómo me veo? ―preguntó el joven sin poder contenerse. Kagome sonrió.

―Muy guapo.

―Horrible ―contestó Inuyasha―, como todos nosotros.

―¡Inuyasha!

Y de ese modo, Shippō dejó de ser un chico normal y pasarían 100 años antes de que visitase su propia tumba, raída y en un cementerio abandonado que iba a ser demolido.

Vestido completamente de negro; una camisa, un pantalón, un par de zapatos limpios y costosos con una gabardina larga, Shippō miró a través de sus hermosos ojos rojos para visualizar los _kanjis_ escritos en la lápida japonesa.

 _Takahashi Shippō._

 _Amado hijo y hermano jamás olvidado._

Él leyó los encabezados del periódico:

Un niño de 13 años fue atacado por asesinos/vándalos al salir del instituto (lejos de él), lo apuñalaron en el cuello y le quitaron todo el dinero que llevaba (no más de 120 yenes). Se hicieron investigaciones, pero no se halló nada. Su caso se cerró rápidamente entre papeles y papeles de homicidios posteriores. Tokio era una ciudad grande como para poder detenerse.

No volvió a ver a su madre o padre; solo supo por parte de Kagome que ellos tuvieron más hijos pero mantenían la fotografía de su primogénito en la habitación matrimonial. Como todo el dolor se superó y ahora lo recordaban con cariño. Fue entonces que después de la muerte de ambos padres, Shippō se permitió salir una noche para visitar las tumbas que se hallaban en el nuevo cementerio porque en donde enterraron su supuesto cuerpo, ya no había lugar.

No lloró, no sintió dolor y simplemente les juró que no los olvidaría; y se disculpó por haberles abandonado. Después se retiró y no volvió hasta que pasaron otros 50 años; sus hermanos ya eran viejos y sus nietos ya eran mayores. Shippō dejaría Japón para evitar que sus enemigos les atacaran y se iría a Irlanda donde la hermana gemela de Kagome lo hospedaría.

Kikyō era más fría que Kagome pero no por eso menos hospitalaria y amable, su vuelo partía a la noche siguiente por lo que sería la última vez que visitaría _su tumba_ , las de sus padres y la de una de sus hermanas que había muerto recientemente.

Se acomodó la gabardina y se marchó a las sombras donde la oscuridad lo aguardaba con peligros y aventuras inimaginables. Tal vez si se esforzaba, llegaría a ser un _Cazador de Cabezas_ como Inuyasha; un asesino de vampiros buscados por los Infernales por haber roto alguna regla primordial que arriesgara el anonimato de los vampiros a los humanos.

Shippō eligió su camino y ese era el que cumpliría, porque él mismo lo eligió.

― **FIN―**

* * *

 _De acuerdo, fue lo que se me ocurrió; espero que les haya gustado porque me costó mucho hacerlo XDDDD ¡na, no se crean! XDDD Bueno sí me costó pero no vayan a molestarse, fue un comentario XDDDD._

 _No sé si aquí pueda haber un fic, yo digo que sí. Pero no creo poder escribirlo, así que si alguien ve un fic como yo aquí, no dude en comentármelo (si quiere hacerlo) para ponernos de acuerdo; me gustaría leer un poco más de Shippō vampiro XD, es que amo a ese personaje *corazones en los ojos*. Awwww… espero que un alma caritativa se apiade de mí XD._

 _Entonces me despido no sin antes pedirles (de nuevo) que pasen por el foro "¡Siéntate!" y se diviertan ahí._

 _ **JA NE! ;)**_


End file.
